


You Need Love

by FrickingKaos



Series: Reflections [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, POV First Person, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Howie gives Nick advice on finding his own happy ending.





	

I never in my wildest dreams thought I eould see Nick Carter get married. As Brian had posted on instagram, pigs were definitely flying today. I even caught myself looking up once or twice to see if I could see them. All kidding aside, as I get ready to go to my place...I think back to my own. Leigh and I had met one day when I was coming out of a meeting with the guys. We stole glances all the time , and eventually I worked up the nerve to ask her on a date. It kind of worked similarly for Nick. Lauren was a friend of Rochelle, AJ's girlfriend at the time. We were tired of seeing him make bad choices in relationships and wanted to see him happy. So they had set him up on a date. 

"This isn't going to work, Howie. I don't see myself staying with her." he said after the first week of seeing her. 

"Why not? You seem to get along well." I smiled. He shook his head, standing next to me.  
"It won't work because I like her- a LOT." 

I half chuckled at his remark because whenever he found a girl he did like, it always ended badly...and he would blame himself. These failed relationships usually ended with him drinking or doing something completely irresponsible. 

"It won't end bad if you follow my advice. We all deserve a happy ending. Look at AJ. AJ of all people has a girlfriend he loves. If he can find love, then so can you. You just need to let yourself find it, Nick." I assured him. He nodded, playing with the leaf on one of the plants on the patio deck. He always had a habit of not being in one place for too long, which explains his failure to keep a steady girlfriend. 

"Okay, D. I will try. Just don't expect me to marry her.....it won't ever happen." he scoffed. 

I wish I could say to him "I told you so." However, they ended up moving in together in Malibu, and Nick often let me stay there when I was in town. 

"So how is it going?" I asked over our sake when the waitress brought it. We'd gone out to a nice little Japanese restaurant together. Nick liked the place, ever since he moved he had been raving. 

"Pretty good. Lauren has been teaching me to cook. I needed a bit of a break from baking fish for a bit." he laughed. I smiled at him as he rambled for a bit about things Lauren said or did, he had a twinkle in his eye. He finally noticed me staring and cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression. 

"Look at you. You seem so happy, I am glad you enjoy your time together." 

"We do, and it scares me to death, Howie." Nick said, taking a drink and setting it down with a sigh. 

"You're in love." I pointed out. He thought for a moment. 

"I am, and that also scares me. I got a good thing going with Lauren. The longest relationship I have ever had and I am scared she will leave me, or I will fuck it up somehow. I don't want to lose her, look how she changed my life. I don't want to be that guy again." Nick said. I put my hand on his, and he smiled. 

"I have watched you go through too much to let her get away. You love her, you know what you need to do. Remember what I said before, you deserve to have a happy ending too." I said. He nodded. 

"How did you find yours?" he asked. Our food had arrived but neither of us had really started eating. 

"Oh, well...it happened when I wasn't looking for one. If you want to ask her, just go for it. The worst she could do is say no." I said, and we began our meals, him asking a dozen more questions and me answering them...unable to hide my smile. I was proud of my friend for finding love. 

I remember her walking down the aisle, tears in our eyes as we read our vows to each other. It was the happiest day of my life, and seeing Nick do it now, I had tears in my own eyes. I looked out and saw Leigh in her seat not far away, wearing a red dress. We smiled at each other and then I looked at Nick. 

The man who was afraid of finding love had his happy ending, and I was glad to be a part of it.


End file.
